mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yarennoka!
Yarennoka! was a mixed martial arts (MMA) event that took place on December 31, 2007 at the Saitama Super Arena in Tokyo, Japan. The event was promoted by the Yarrenoka! Executive Committee, composed of former Pride Fighting Championships executives, and held in association with Fighting and Entertainment Group, DEEP, and M-1 Global. The event aired on HDNet and was billed as "Fedor Returns" in the United States; while it was shown on SKY Perfect, a Japanese pay per view network. It was headlined by a fight between former Pride heavyweight champion and 2004 heavyweight Grand Prix champion Fedor Emelianenko and K-1 2007 World Grand Prix Finalist Hong-Man Choi. The undercard showcased many top lightweight fighters and was also marked by a marquee matchup of the Pride 2006 Welterweight Grand Prix Champion Kazuo Misaki and the Hero's 2006 Light Heavyweight Grand Prix Champion Yoshihiro Akiyama. The event was a farewell show to Pride fans after their acquisition by the Ultimate Fighting Championship in early 2007. It is also credited for inspiring the former Pride executives and the Fighting and Entertainment Group to create the new fight series, Dream. Results *'Heavyweight Bout: Mike Russow vs Roman Zentsov' :Mike Russow wins via Submission (North-South Choke) at 2:58 into the first round. *'Lightweight Bout: Tatsuya Kawajiri vs. Luiz Azeredo' :Tatsuya Kawajiri wins by Unanimous Decision 3-0. *'Middleweight Bout: Makoto Takimoto vs. Murilo Bustamante' :Makoto Takimoto wins by Split Decision 2-1. *'Lightweight Bout: Mitsuhiro Ishida vs Gilbert Melendez' :Mitsuhiro Ishida wins by Unanimous Decision 3-0. *'Middleweight Bout: Kazuo Misaki vs Yoshihiro Akiyama' :Misaki was originally declared the winner by Knockout at 7:48 of Round 1, but Akiyama's camp protested, claiming that it was an illegal soccer kick. The decision was later overturned to a No Contest. *'Heavyweight Bout: Fedor Emelianenko vs. Hong-Man Choi' :Fedor Emelianenko wins via Armbar at 1:54 into the 1st Round. *'Lightweight Bout: Hayato Sakurai vs. Hidehiko Hasegawa' :Hayato Sakurai wins via Unanimous Decision *'Lightweight Bout: Shinya Aoki vs. Jung Bu-Kyung' :Shinya Aoki wins via Unanimous Decision Notes * A match between Shinya Aoki and Gesias Calvancanti was postponed after Calvancanti tore a ligament in his elbow while training with Brazilian Top Team. Bu-Kyung Jung, a judo silver-medalist from Sydney Olympics who made his MMA debut in this event, was confirmed to be the new opponent of Aoki. * Former Pride lightweight Joachim Hansen was originally slated to fight at Yarennoka! but was moved to the K-1 PREMIUM 2007 Dynamite!! show against Kazuyuki Miyata in return for the fighters K-1 sent over for Yarennoka. * The knockout in the Misaki-Akiyama match was the result of a controversial head kick delivered as Akiyama was standing up from the mat after being previously knocked down by Misaki. Akiyama's camp later indicated that they believed the kick was an illegal soccer kick, since they claimed Akiyama was in the four points position at the time of the kick. The event's head referee Yuji Shimada indicated the timing was close but after a video review, the result was overturned and declared No contestスポーツナビ｜三崎和雄vs.秋山成勲の一戦はノーコンテストに変更=やれんのか! *Before the last fight between Aoki and Jung, M-1 President and CEO Monte Cox thanked the crowd and praised the Japanese fans. He announced that M-1 Global would be back in Japan during 2008. Also, all of the fighters appeared in the ring after the final match to count down to the New Year and give fans their best wishes. See also *Pride FC *K-1 PREMIUM 2007 Dynamite!! *K-1 *Dream References Category:DREAM events Category:K-1 events Category:Pride Fighting Championships events Category:M-1 Global events